


The Most Beautiful Germania

by Tassledown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad choices of surprises, Food mention, Gun Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Mock Execution, Modern Era, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the modern era, and perhaps it is a lack of better company, but Germania accepts an invitation to spend the afternoon with Rome for coffee and a visit to his apartment in Rome. Rome has promised he has a surprise he wants to share with him, and it can't be that bad modern day without his empire.</p><p>He can only get up to so much trouble as one man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Germania

There was a lot of things Athanaric liked so far about the modern era, and coffee with Marcus was at least part of one. He stared into his coffee cup as he waited for Marcus to finish his ramble about some of the new technology his people in the city had become fond of. 

Athanaric sipped at the cup again and set it down empty. He gave Marcus an expectant look. Marcus trailed off and smiled broadly as he looked from Athanaric to his cup.

“Are you done?” he asked.

“Yes. What else did you have in mind today?”

“It's back at my home. I hope you liked the coffee, it's the best in the city.”

“It was good.” Athanaric stood up and waited for Marcus to lead the way out of the coffee shop and back into the streets of Rome, his city. Marcus could hardly contain himself along the way. By the time they'd reached the apartment, Marcus had told him everything about the district, the taxi cabs, the local bus system, and the shopping centre they'd just left. 

“It's not a very rich place,” Athanaric commented, as much addressing the apartment building they'd approached as the district itself.

“I'm comfortable here. If I lived uptown, I'd hardly see anyone at all!” Marcus laughed. “They all get in their cars inside their property and drive off; I like this.” He turned and waved to a woman as she left, addressing her by name before he held the door and ushered Athanaric inside. “You know me.”

Athanaric nodded and hid a small smile. He did know Marcus, and admittedly Marcus had always been more of a general than a diplomat, and more interested in people than politics.

“What's your place like?” Marcus asked. “Do you have one yet, or are you just living with your kids?”

“I have a place, yes.” Athanaric shrugged. “It's small, like this.” He followed Marcus into the elevator and eyed the closed space unhappily. There wasn't many places to go if they fought.

“This place has so many nice features though! Can you believe it? Everyone has running water, heat, and electricity! It used to be such a novelty in Rome, and so much work! We'd have taken nearly this long to work that out!”

“They have done well.” Athanaric smiled.

“Everything's gotten better, I think, except maybe the clothes.” Marcus laughed and stepped in the way of the elevator doors to usher Athanaric out to his room. “I really think pants should've stayed in Germania magna.”

Athanaric eyed his pants and smiled faintly in amusement. For all his complaints, Marcus wore shorts that fit tightly from his hips to just above his knees and a short-sleeved button down on top. He wandered down the hallway before them as Marcus continued describing his opinion of modern fashion in detail. 

They reached the end of the hallway without any sign one of the doors belonged to Marcus and Athanaric leaned on the windowsill at the end to look down on the city below.

Marcus grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the door on the left. Athanaric stepped up to his side and then jerked his arm free with a scowl.

“Do not grab me.”

“You weren't listening. C'mon, this is my place.”

Athanaric didn't respond to that. He walked inside and looked around, smiling a little in recognition at the decor. Marcus had not much changed. His couch was long and comfortable, with pillows on the floor and the coffee table pushed out far enough to sit in front of the couch on the floor. The windows had long, straight curtains and a bed up against the south facing windows to his left.

“I was thinking we could go enjoy the sunset from my bed?” Rome suggested.

Athanaric turned and raised his eyebrows. “I would like a drink.”

Marcus went into his kitchen without question and pulled open the fridge. “What did you have in mind? I've got lemonade, wine, beer, scotch... vodka?”

“Cold water.” Athanaric said.

“Alright, alright!” Marcus laughed and got out a pitcher to pour into a glass for him. He handed it over and held on long enough to steal a kiss. Athanaric turned to the water immediately after, a smile curling over his lips. 

“I thought you'd be more interested in getting into bed with me than this, Athanaric. I'm almost disappointed.” He fidgeted in place and propped his hands on his hips, then started fussing around the kitchen with the food on the counters.

Athanaric watched him curiously as he did so. Marcus had promised him a treat and whatever it was had gotten him unusually excited. He hadn't been this happy since the last Triumph Marcus had had the chance to witness in person. Still, excitement was no reason to let Marcus drag him around. Athanaric continued to sip at the water until he was more relaxed. He turned and walked towards the bed without a word, putting the glass down on the bedside table before he pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it on the floor.

Marcus was there by his side before Athanaric had gotten out of his own pants and managed to be naked and on the bed by the time Athanaric lay down to join him. Marcus rolled over to cup his waist and kiss his cheek. 

“Feel better?” Marcus asked. “I hope the water was cold enough.”

“It was good, thank you.” Athanaric smiled. “What are you so excited about?”

“I can't just be happy to see you?”

“This is not that.”

Marcus kissed his neck and his mouth, straddling Athanaric's waist as he did so. When he broke the kiss, they were both breathless. “After we have sex, alright?”

Athanaric nodded and stroked his hands down Marcus' back to his thighs, enjoying the play of muscle and scar along his fingers. Marcus kissed him again, as if he didn't want to be parted from him, his hands burying themselves in his hair behind his head. 

It was some time later that Marcus fumbled for the lube and stroked a wet hand over Athanaric's cock and pressed their bodies together. He fucked his cock alongside the line of Athanaric's before he dropped his hand lover to thrust inside him with a soft curse and his forehead pressed against Athanaric's collarbone. 

Athanaric bit his lip and dug his nails into Marcus' hips, swallowing before he found the breath to comment. “You're... too quiet.”

Marcus startled and laughed. “Sorry I'm thinking.”

“Unusual.” 

“I know, I know.” Marcus grunted and shifted position, jerking off Athanaric's cock as he did so. “Better?”

Athanaric closed his eyes and raised his hands to grab at the headboard, tilting his hips and just nodding, too aroused to speak. Marcus grabbed his wrists with a pleased noise.

“Yes, like that,” Marcus breathed. “I like that.”

Athanaric opened his eyes and frowned faintly. Marcus was staring down at him intently, too intense for what they were doing. Athanaric pulled lightly on his wrists and Marcus tightened his grip. 

“Marcus,” Athanaric said.

“Shh, just – let me for a minute? Please.”

Athanaric relaxed and let his eyes shut for a moment. Marcus slowed down fucking him and whined softly. “Can I put cuffs on you, please? I want to make this special.”

Athanaric groaned. “We were in the middle.”

“You're just beautiful like that but then I can't touch you anywhere else.”

“Fine.”

Marcus kissed his mouth and rummaged in the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a pair of leather cuffs. Athanaric held his wrists up in front of his face and Marcus kissed his palms as he buckled them into place. He showed off the parts and how they connected happily as he did so, then looped a tie around the bars of the headboard to secure his hands overhead.

Athanaric stared up at Marcus calmly while trying to hide his impatience until Marcus bent to cup his face and kiss him intently, as if he meant to finish their sex in his mouth before he thrust back inside him, moving harder and faster than he had before. Athanaric closed his eyes and wrapped his legs around Marcus' hips to hold him closer and tighter until he could no longer breathe for the arousal in his body. 

He jerked on the cuffs and gasped harder, only for his mouth to be claimed by Marcus again. He thought to object, to ask for more of something, he wasn't sure what, but his body had other ideas and rapidly turned the shiver of anticipation into his orgasm. Marcus didn't take long to follow after and he dropped over his body with a muffled groan. 

Athanaric slid his foot down the line of Marcus' leg and stroked his calf with a soft laugh. “Was this what you wanted to show me?”

“No, but I figured we'd both be happier if we were relaxed, y'know?” Marcus stroked his face and laughed softly. “Lemme get my breath back first.”

“If you insist.” Athanaric relaxed beneath him and kept his foot pressed to Marcus' calf until he moved. He opened his eyes and watched as Marcus reached into the drawer and pulled out a handgun. 

Athanaric went very still.

“Have you had the chance to play with one of these yet?” Marcus said. “I love it, myself. The feel of having it in my hands when it goes off feels so much like the rush I used to get from battle.”

Athanaric licked his lips and blinked slowly at him. “I suppose it would.”

“I never thought this would be something we could do! Can you imagine?” He gestured with the gun then brought it down and placed it to Athanaric's forehead. “I couldn't stop thinking of your face when I did this and this is exactly what I thought it would be.”

Athanaric felt cold, down his neck and chest to his stomach. He closed his eyes and exhaled, leaning his head down until he felt the cold metal of the gun barrel on his forehead.

Marcus pressed the gun into his head and leaned over him to pin his head to the bed with a smile. “You're beautiful when you hate me. I miss it, sometimes. Having you fond of me – liking me – it isn't the same as when we battled over Germania.”

“I'm not what I was, Marcus.” Athanaric said.

“I know. You wouldn't survive this. I shouldn't do it, but God I want to. You deserve this; if anyone from our time could survive, you would.” Marcus tried to kiss him and Athanaric turned his head away. “You're too stubborn to die.”

Athanaric exhaled hard and shrugged. “Then do it.”

Rome turned his face and kissed him on the lips. Athanaric kept his mouth tightly shut until Marcus sat up and aimed the gun at his forehead, just too close for Athanaric to focus on it. He closed his eyes to the sight and heard the gun roar. 

His vision went black; he could hear a ringing in his ears and then his eyes began to sting. Athanaric coughed and all of a sudden his head filled with pain. Marcus swore and the bed moved under him and first one wrist, then the other came free. Athanaric turned onto his side and felt immediately sick. 

“Shit, are you okay? I didn't mean it, fuck. Fuck.”

It was hard to think; hard to focus. Athanaric stayed still, hoping something would make sense shortly. He nearly panicked when something warm and wet touched his face, but he realized it was a rag as it wiped across his forehead, eyes and across his hair and the rest of his face rhythmically. 

Time passed. He wasn't sure how much, but the sickness subsided and the cloth went away and he became aware of Marcus kissing his face and whispering to him comfortingly.

“Marcus?” Athanaric said. His head hurt, but it wasn't incomprehensible now.

“You're awake?” Marcus said. “Thank the Gods, I thought I'd killed you.”

“What did you do?”

“It was a blank. Just gunpowder. I didn't think it would do that.”

“What happened?” Athanaric clenched his eyes shut, then tried opening them again. They stung, but not badly, and his vision was blurry but not bad. 

“I don't know, I think you just hurt your head badly. There was gunpowder all over your face.”

He ground his teeth, then forced his jaw loose. “What did you think would happen, Marcus?”

“I wanted to scare you. Wanted to see you afraid of me, angry like before. Oh please don't take this so badly.”

Athanaric swallowed and coughed. “Water?”

Marcus sat up and reached out, then came back and held out the glass. Athanaric tried to take it, but he couldn't sit up. Marcus helped and cradled him against his chest while he steadied the glass for him to drink from. The pain in his head made it hard to move, even as much as he wanted to get up and leave.

When he'd finished drinking, Athanaric shivered and closed his eyes. “Is it cold?”

“No.” Marcus touched his skin and hurried to move the blankets off the bed so he could wrap him up. “Is that better?”

He wasn't touching his skin anymore, which at the moment was indeed an improvement. Athanaric sighed and hugged the blankets close and closed his eyes, waiting for his body to calm down and heal. 

Marcus stayed for some time, until finally he moved away and started making noise in the kitchen. Athanaric kept his eyes shut and dozed, waiting – impatiently – for his body to finish healing. By the time Marcus came to tell him the food had finished, Athanaric could sit up without feeling dizzy, and got dressed without another word. Marcus hovered, worried as he finished and offered him a hand to stand. 

“Are you angry?” Marcus asked.

Athanaric pulled his hand away from Marcus, then punched him as hard as he could in the face. Marcus hit the floor like a stone, and Athanaric waited for him to stir, leaning lightly on the headboard. He went to find the gun and checked the magazine before he walked back and stood over Marcus as he woke up, the gun pointed down in his general direction.

The alarm in his face was immediate and obvious. Athanaric watched the thoughts cross his face – he remembered he'd put nothing in the gun, but he didn't know Athanaric hadn't added more.

“Don't ever do that to me again,” Athanaric said. He pointed the gun at Marcus' face, then tossed it to the floor next to him. “Or I will shoot you next time.”

He didn't wait for Marcus to respond. He walked to the door and shut it behind himself, walking slightly unsteadily towards the elevator. He stopped after a moment, focused, and Stepped away, back to Germany and his own, private home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set using a vague idea of them being properly alive again modern day, I didn't really have any ideas on how or precisely when. 
> 
> Yes, you can kill someone by firing a blank point blank into their head - the compressed air can crack the skull. The symptoms I wrote are those for a concussion, which normally takes much longer to heal but since they're not human I sped it up. (And, well, Athanaric's a stubborn bastard.)


End file.
